


My Best Friend Is Dead, And Someone Is Pretending To Be Him

by Geek_Bean



Series: TMA MCYT Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TMA crossover?, dream has been Taken asmr, its really just tma entities thrown into dsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bean/pseuds/Geek_Bean
Summary: Whoever Sapnap was staring at, it was not Dream.And he didn’t mean it like he had changed so drastically that Sapnap wasn’t sure it was the same person he had all that fun with. He meant that that wasn’t Dream, it was someone pretending to be him, and for some reason nobody seemed to know it was someone else.———Kind of a TMA AU? You don’t need to know the series to know whats going on though, and you can interpret it however you like.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: TMA MCYT Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	My Best Friend Is Dead, And Someone Is Pretending To Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious for other ways to see my stuff;  
> Twitter: @geek__bean  
> Instagram: @geek_beann  
> Tumblr: @pansexual-diorite  
> I’m not active at all but I’ll definitely see any asks or dms sent my way

Whoever Sapnap was staring at, it was  _ not  _ Dream.

And he didn’t mean it like he had changed so drastically that Sapnap wasn’t sure it was the same person he had all that fun with. He meant that that  _ wasn’t _ Dream, it was someone pretending to be him, and for some reason nobody seemed to know it was someone else. Which was fucking  _ weird _ , because they were completely different.

Real Dream was a  _ human _ . Well, Sapnap thought he was at least, it wasn’t like he could ask him about it now, he was  _ gone _ . He had bright green eyes, pale skin that was still  _ skin _ , and a mask covering his face constantly. Dirty blonde hair underneath a green hood and scars littering everywhere Sapnap had seen. Maybe he hid some inhuman trait underneath that sweater.

This..  _ stranger _ wasn’t that. It seemed relatively the same from the shoulders down. The same bright green hoodie, the blue jeans, the combat boots, it was all Dream. Same body type and everything. But its  _ head _ , or at least what was closest to a head, was what wasn’t the same. It was just.. a floating orb above its shoulders. Sapnap had never touched it before, he didn’t  _ want  _ to, but if he had to guess, it looked like it’d be running your hands over some smooth stone or metal, like some kind of marble. And that stupid sphere had a taunting smile etched into it. The one that he remembered being drawn on Dream’s mask, being its face now rather than some piece of plastic to hide behind. 

And surely,  _ surely _ someone would’ve noticed if someone had been completely replaced with some.. creature. They were  _ completely _ different. Even their personalities were different. Sure Dream liked causing mischief and conflict on the server, but he’s downright  _ manipulative  _ now!

Yet, no matter who he asked about it, they all said the same damn thing.

“What are you talking about? That’s Dream.”

Every  _ fucking  _ time, Sapnap would insist that that  _ wasn’t  _ Dream, he would describe what the  _ real  _ Dream used to look like, and he would say that the  _ real _ Dream wouldn’t try to permanently kill two children, and all he would get was weird stares. Occasionally he’d be asked if he was alright, if he had fallen and hit his head or something, and even after he brushed them off he’d still notice concerned looks given to him while he passed.

To say he was getting desperate was an understatement. He just wanted something,  _ anything _ , that could possibly prove that Dream used to exist, that the man he had fun with wasn’t a figment of his imagination, that he was right.

And he  _ was _ right. He knew he was. And he knew that because when he went to visit this  _ thing  _ in prison, it smiled eerily (though that was really all it  _ could _ do) at him. When he asked it where his best friend was, it  _ laughed _ at him. It thought it was  _ funny _ that Sapnap was distraught over the loss of his friend, and was even more distraught over the fact that  _ nobody  _ would listen to him.

All it said in response is, “What do you mean? It’s me, Sapnap!”

When Sam picked him up from the cell, he asked if Dream had done something to him. It was only then that Sapnap had truly realized how pale he’d gone in there. He just shook his head in response, muttering something about needing fresh air. Sam seemed to understand, it wasn’t like the prison was the most airy place. But he didn’t  _ understand _ , he didn’t understand that what was in that cell wasn’t Dream. He didn’t fucking  _ get it _ , no one did.

Sapnap sat alone in the ruins of the community house, which had been somewhat cleaned up.  _ Real  _ Dream never would’ve blown this place up. It had too many memories. It was where all of their  _ pictures _ were. He’d saved a few, but none of them were how he remembered. He  _ knew _ what they were supposed to look like, he’d seen those pictures hundreds of times when he was feeling nostalgic.  _ Somehow _ , though, they  _ all _ changed. Dream was replaced with the stranger in all of them. Hugging him and George, messing with them, asleep on the goddamn crafting table floor with each other because they hadn’t made beds yet. It was infuriating. Not just because it made Sapnap feel like he was falling further into madness, but because those memories  _ weren’t  _ for whatever that fucking thing was. It forced itself into this server, stole  _ his friend’s  _ life, and ruined it.

And then he remembered something, which quickly made him scramble to his feet and grab at the enderchest abandoned in the rubble. He frantically sifted through the contents, dumping various items on the floor beside it until he reached the very bottom. There was a very faded and battered picture at the bottom, worn from the armor and tools constantly on top of it. He picked it up and studied it.

It was..  _ old _ . Bad had taken the photo in another world they had been in, playing games the whole day. And in the photo was  _ Dream _ . Not the stranger he’d seen earlier that day, it was  _ really Dream. _ His mask was on the side of his face, eyelids slipped shut on pale skin littered with freckles that Sapnap couldn’t see on the destroyed picture but he  _ knew _ were there.  _ Dream _ was leaning against a tree, asleep, with George asleep against his shoulder and Sapnap across their laps. 

He remembered the morning after, when Bad presented the three of them with their own copies of the picture for keeping. He seemed delighted at their rather wholesome moment, and even though at the time Sapnap took it with embarrassment, now he held it like it was his  _ lifeline _ .

The first thing he felt was relief. The image was physical proof that he  _ wasn’t  _ hallucinating. He  _ hadn’t _ just imagined that Dream used to be a person, and that this new  _ thing  _ wasn’t always there.

And yet.. The relief didn’t last. He couldn’t show anyone else the picture. How would he say that that was the  _ real  _ Dream? If anything, it’d just look like he was showing off an old friend he had, if everyone truly knew  _ it _ to be their Dream. Eventually, all he could feel was a sense of grief. 

Dream was gone. He lost Dream. Wherever he was, Sapnap didn’t know. And he’d  _ never _ know, unless he could find some way to follow him there. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to, honestly. 

All he could do was clutch the photo, the only thing left of his best friend, his  _ real _ best friend, in his hands and he leaned over the enderchest. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but he noticed the stains on his sleeves nonetheless. He wasn’t sure when the sun set either, but when he finally managed to look up, the sky had turned a deep shade of purple.

He only looked up because of a light hand on his shoulder. For some reason, Sapnap expected to look up to see Dream there, greeting him happily, putting all of his sorrow to an end. But instead he was met with a brunette with round, white glasses staring down at him. George.

He didn’t say anything. Something made Sapnap think he knew what was hurting him, but he refused to acknowledge it. He just held his hand out to the man on the ground, slowly helping him to his feet. The younger held the photo tighter to his chest, looking like he wasn’t really there at all. Physically, George could see him standing there, but behind his eyes there didn’t seem to be anything. Just.. sadness, and a look that made it clear he wasn’t aware of his surroundings in the slightest. All the other could do was sigh deeply and lead him down the path to El Rapids.

Only one thought seemed to run through Sapnap’s head:

There’s a creature pretending to be my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious about this kind of stuff, I’d recommend TMA episodes 77 & 78! Thought of this while I was watching the series with my friends :)


End file.
